


A Love Story Between Ice and Fire

by starstruck_xavier



Series: Xavier's Sanders Sides Requests [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cold, Crying, Declarations Of Love, Elemental Magic, Hot Chocolate, Kissing, Logan Mentioned - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Panic Attacks, and he's scared of accidentally doing so, not mentioned in here but logan's power is earth and patton's is air, part of my magic au so-, rated teen for one vague mention of sex, roman can melt virgil's ice but virgil can hurt roman with water, roman has fire powers, thats the plot of the au i think fhghdfd, they both get cold-, virgil has ice and water powers, virgil has panic attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck_xavier/pseuds/starstruck_xavier
Summary: Virgil loves Roman but he's afraid of hurting him. Roman loves Virgil and he'll never let go.(thank you to underestimatemethatwillbefun on tumblr for the request! <33)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Xavier's Sanders Sides Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832386
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	A Love Story Between Ice and Fire

**Author's Note:**

> underestimatemethatwillbefun asked: 30 or 33 for prinxiety?  
> ("i don't want to hurt you")
> 
> also find this on my tumblr: starstruck-xavier

If Roman had known that Virgil’s ice magic would be overflowing when he got here, he wouldn’t have pushed himself so hard at the magic gym.

In fact, not only is his ice overflowing, turning a patch of the floor around him where he lies on his side into a miniature skating rink, but he appears to be hyperventilating, stuck in his brain, zoned out completely. Roman quickly drops to Virgil’s side, careful not to skid on the ice, and examines Virgil’s state. He has his arms up to cover his face as if he’s guarding himself from a hit, and his chest is rapidly rising and falling. The only noise he makes is his rattly breathing and sparse, short whimpers. It breaks the fire-user’s heart to see him shivering, possibly from the cold, perhaps from the panic. His first instinct is to melt the ice, but he decides against it. The first thing to do is let Virgil know he’s there, prepare him for the discomfort of magic fire.

"Hey, Virgil, are you in there?” Roman’s voice falls to something akin to a stage whisper. It’s loud enough to penetrate the clouds in Virgil’s head without startling him and making the ice patch even larger. His arms twitch; he drags the air into his lungs as if he’s trying to breathe tarmac. A sign that he’s heard, at least. Roman continues to bring him back to earth. “I'm here for you, stormcloud. Try to take a deep breath in with me, okay?”

Virgil continues to shake, but one of his arms falls away from his face so that he can see Roman. There’s a glint of recognition in his eyes, but they look misty and distant. Still, he breaths in at Roman’s request, sputtery, unstable, and it all rushes out after a second, but he tries again. Over and over again, he tries to hold his breath, looking a little more frustrated each time he loses it, but Roman keeps whispering to him, saying nothing in particular, just bringing him out of his head and into the real world once again. Virgil’s shivering ceases for a moment as he finally seems to hold a stable breath all the way through, his eyes finally moving up to look into Roman’s, but then it starts up again. Roman can see his own breath condensing before him as he realises just how cold Virgil is getting.

“I'm gonna melt your ice, okay, Virge?" He reaches out to take Virgil’s hands.

"No," The water-user begins to protest weakly, scared of what might happen to Roman. "No, nonono—“

Roman shushes him gently and shuffles over to lay on his side, face to face with him, and wraps one arm around his middle. Virgil squirms and huffs, but Roman holds on tight and begins to work his magic, melting the ice, radiating warmth from his body. Counteracting the ice magic always makes Virgil feel weird; it hurts ever so slightly and elicits a sharp gasp from him, but after a moment he gives in and collapses against Roman’s chest. The heat is relieving now. Gradually, the ice shrinks into little patches until eventually it leaves behind a damp carpet. It feels uncomfortable, but Roman doesn’t mind. The only thing that matters is Virgil right now.

However, he suddenly begins to feel a familiar fatigue. He remembers how hard he’d been working at the magic gym, training his fire to be even stronger and running down his energy. Melting the ice must’ve taken the last of it, because the heat begins to leave his body.

Virgil also quickly notices how the warmth is short-lived. “Roman?" He pushes himself up onto his elbows, the dread beginning to return to his face. “Roman, you feel cold— Roman—“

"Shh, shh." He cups the side of Virgil’s face with one hand. “I'm okay.”

"No, you’re not. No— your magic is burning out, no, no…” Virgil shifts again, onto his knees. He holds his own hands close to his chest, as if he’s afraid to make Roman even colder. His breathing quickens, he’s about to start hyperventilating again, but Roman sits up slowly and touches Virgil’s face again, gently. He brushes the icy streaks out of Virgil’s eyes and inspects them.

"Your water’s not overflowing, you’re not gonna hurt me. C’mon, hug?" He takes his hands away from Virgil’s face and holds his arms out. The shorter boy freezes in thought for a second, then sighs and lets his body slump into Roman’s, resting his head on his shoulder.

He still seems tense, though. “I'm just gonna make you colder.”

Roman buries his nose into Virgil’s snowy-coloured hair, ignoring the way it makes him shiver. "I can handle it.”

"Can I at least get you a hot chocolate or something?” Virgil asks, but he doesn’t seem to make an effort to move right away.

"Hmm," The fire-user squeezes Virgil lightly, and then lets him go. "You do make the best hot chocolate.”

For the first time in hours, Virgil cracks a tiny smile. "It’s just store-brand chocolate powder and milk.”

"Yeah, but you get the consistency just right.” Roman allows Virgil to pull him up to his feet and presses a kiss to his nose.

The water-user sits him down on a chair in the kitchen, then quickly darts away to find some blankets. They aren’t the best for providing heat itself, but the hot chocolate certainly will be, and blankets are always comfortable. After giving Roman what some would say an excessive amount of soft blankets, Virgil locates two mugs in one cabinet and the chocolate powder in another.

Roman still shivers slightly under the blankets, but the slight natural body heat he always has is beginning to return, only slightly, trapped in the cocoon of comfort. “I'm sorry I hurt you when I melted your ice." He smiles apologetically.

"Huh?” Virgil whirls around after mixing the powder and milk together. "Oh, it’s okay. You were only helping me out. It’s just… you wasted your energy on me.”

"Spent," He corrects the water-user. "Not wasted. I was pushing it at the gym, I should’ve taken it easier. Logan even told me that, and I ignored him, so I'm at fault.” Roman sighs. The monotone buzz of the microwave fills the room as Virgil walks back over and pushes himself up onto the table, facing Roman adjacently.

"I can see that, but still. I was panicking over dumb stuff.” Virgil hunches over and watches the microwave passively.

Reaching out to place his hand on Virgil’s arm, Roman frowns. "You were barely breathing and you were about to turn the house into some panicked, twisted winter wonderland. I don’t think you’d do that if you were only thinking about dumb stuff.”

"Hmm," An uncertain hum leaves Virgil’s throat. "I guess." He looks like he’s about to say more, but the microwave suddenly beeps and he jumps at the loud noise before hopping off the table and retrieving the mug, stirring the drink around a little more before pressing it into Roman’s cold hands. "I was thinking about last night, among other things.”

Remembering the many events that occurred yesterday, Roman meets Virgil’s eyes with worry as he takes a sip of the hot chocolate. "What about last night?”

Virgil sighs pensively and reclaims his spot on the table. "After the four of us did our first real mission together and we all crashed at Logan’s afterwards, I kinda realised I'd fallen in love with you and then we kissed and… I wasn’t thinking too much about it until earlier, when you were gone and I remembered everything." He leaves out the part where one kiss turned into a thousand, clothes were discarded and they fell asleep in Logan’s spare room with laboured, exhilarated breaths, but they both find themselves smiling just a little at that memory, even if Virgil’s smile only lasts for one second. "I love you, but I'm scared that one day I'll hurt you with my water magic. I… I don’t want to hurt you. I'd never forgive myself if I did." He casts his eyes downward. Roman can see the tears gathering in his eyes despite the way his fringe falls down to cover part of his face.

“Virgil, darling." He reaches out with one hand, gently swiping at the tears despite how Virgil flinches by instinct - this isn’t water magic overflow, it doesn’t hurt him, he reminds himself. "I trust wholeheartedly that you will never hurt me on purpose. I was being serious when I said that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Any accidental magic water contact or fire burnout or anything else doesn’t take away from the fact that I discovered this amazing person who I'll never let go.” Virgil’s fully crying now, sniffling and hitching his breath, but Roman places the now empty mug to the side and drapes the blankets on his shoulders over the back of his chair so he can stand and envelop Virgil in his arms. "It’s going to be okay. We can work this out.”

The heat is returning to Roman’s body, the drink warming him up from the inside and so Virgil’s touch doesn’t make him shiver as he continues to hold him close to his chest, only pulling away after some time to kiss his tears away and then connect their lips in something less enthusiastic but just as passionate as last night. Unspoken words hang in the air, ‘I'll protect you’, ‘I don’t want to let go’, ‘I will never leave you’.

Conversations about getting Virgil back into magic training so that he won’t overflow are yet to be had, but for now, all Virgil needs to know is that it’s going to be okay. And he trusts that it will be, deciding to take that terrifying leap of faith all for love.


End file.
